<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 6: Hellhound by mrs_d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875396">Day 6: Hellhound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d'>mrs_d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Do What I Wantober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure Mommy’s not gonna be mad about this?”</p><p>“No,” said Maze. That was one of Trixie’s favorite things about Maze and Lucifer: they didn’t lie, not even when most grown-ups would. “But it’ll be fun.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Espinoza &amp; Mazikeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Do What I Wantober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 6: Hellhound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vampires?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Witches?”</p><p>“Not that I’m aware of.”</p><p>“Werewolves?”</p><p>“Definitely not.”</p><p>“Okay.” Trixie thought for a moment, trying to come up with another creature she could ask about. Then it hit her. “Oh! Hellhounds?”</p><p>Maze turned, squinted down at Trixie. “In what sense?”</p><p>“Um.” To be honest, Trixie didn’t really know. She’d read the word in a book — one of those teenage horror books that she wasn’t supposed to be reading yet — and Googled it. From reading the Wikipedia article, she’d gathered that a hellhound was kinda like the Grim in <em> Harry Potter. </em> </p><p>She explained all this to Maze, and Maze shook her head. “No,” she said. “There’s no big black dog with red eyes that guards graveyards or tells you when you’re going to die.”</p><p>“What about Cerberus?” asked Trixie. He was a hellhound, technically, and apparently he belonged to Hades, the king of the Underworld, and if Lucifer was the real king— </p><p>“No,” Maze said again. “Sorry, kid, no three-headed puppies.”</p><p>“Darn,” said Trixie with a sigh.</p><p>“But there are dogs in Hell,” Maze added. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Not a dog like you’d think,” Maze went on. “But dogs are probably the closest thing to them on Earth. Big dogs, anyway. But we don’t call them dogs — our language doesn’t even have a word for dog.”</p><p>“So what do you call them?”</p><p>Maze made short, guttural noise in her throat. Trixie’s eyes went wide. “That’s a word?”</p><p>Maze grinned and made more of the noises — a whole sentence’s worth. “What did you just say to me?” Trixie asked, a little nervous to find out. </p><p>“I said that you’re asking a lot of questions, little human,” Maze replied, reaching out to tickle her tummy.</p><p>Trixie laughed and wriggled away, tripping over a pile of DVDs as she did. “Oops,” she said, as they clattered to the floor. </p><p>“No worries, I got it,” said Maze. She bent forward and scooped a bunch of them up, then dumped them onto the sofa. </p><p>Trixie glanced at the cupboard they’d taken them out of. It was empty now, and dusty. The TV sitting on top of it looked a bit lonely without all its knickknacks. </p><p>“Are you sure Mommy’s not gonna be mad about this?”</p><p>“No,” said Maze. That was one of Trixie’s favorite things about Maze and Lucifer: they didn’t lie, not even when most grown-ups would. “But it’ll be fun.”</p><p>“I know that,” Trixie laughed. “Are we ready?”</p><p>“Almost.” Maze lifted the TV easily and carried it to the opposite corner of the room. She took a trip with the DVDs next, dropping them off in the kitchen, out of reach of danger. Trixie fiddled with the Nerf gun in her hands while she waited. </p><p>“Okay,” Maze said at last. She surveyed the room, then nudged one corner of the sofa, tilting it slightly. “So your base is your room, my base is here, and the flag’s in the kitchen. Two shots means you’re out.”</p><p>Despite all the work that she and Maze — mostly Maze — had put into turning the apartment into a warzone, Trixie suddenly felt kind of sad. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” asked Maze. That was another thing Trixie liked about her: she always noticed Trixie’s feelings, even if she didn’t know how to handle them. </p><p>“I just— it’s not much of a challenge with just you and me,” she said reluctantly. She didn’t want to hurt Maze’s feelings. She’d worked really hard to set up this game while Mom worked overtime on a Saturday. </p><p>“Oh, didn’t I tell you? It’s not just you and me,” Maze said. </p><p>She slipped her phone out of her pocket, did something with it quickly, then put it back. The doorbell rang, and Maze nodded at Trixie to go answer it. </p><p>“Daddy,” she cried in surprise, when she got the door open. He was wearing jeans and a cut-up shirt, and his face was painted in weird lines like a football player.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” he said. He raised his Nerf gun. “I heard there was a war?”</p><p>Trixie rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Then she noticed two other kids beside him, shuffling their feet a bit awkwardly. </p><p>“This is Ivy, Charlotte’s daughter, and Micah, Charlotte’s son,” said Dad. “I thought they could play with us today.”</p><p>“Hi,” Trixie greeted them. “I’m Trixie.”</p><p>Ivy gave her a little wave, but Micah didn’t even look up. Trixie wasn’t sure what to say. <em> I’m sorry your mom died </em> sounded really awful in her head. </p><p>“I like your shirt,” she told Ivy, who gave her a shy smile.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said. “Dan told me to wear old clothes, in case we go outside.”</p><p>That thought hadn’t even occurred to Trixie. The back patio could be a great base of operations for her team. “Cool,” she said, and Ivy’s smile widened. </p><p>“Are we ready?” asked Maze, as they all stepped inside. “Round one, kids versus adults?”</p><p>“No way,” said Daddy, and Trixie thought for a minute that he was gonna be a grown-up about this and ruin everything. </p><p>Then he shot Maze with his Nerf gun. </p><p>The foam dart bounced harmlessly off her stomach, but Maze looked so betrayed. Micah snickered and gave Dad a little fist bump. </p><p>“Us versus you,” said Dad. “And you’re one shot down already.”</p><p>“Oh, you little—” Maze said something else in her own language.</p><p>Trixie laughed out loud, and they scattered, running to her room to take cover. Trixie caught Ivy’s eye as they pulled the door closed behind him. They shared a grin, while Dad and Micah were strategizing, planning ways to distract Maze, so they could go after the flag. </p><p>This was shaping up to be an epic Saturday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>